jacobsartoriusfandomcom-20200214-history
Love Me Back
“'Love Me Back'” is a song by Jacob Sartorius. This is the fourth track from his debut EP titled The Last Text. Composition Lyrically, “Love Me Back” is about Jacob wondering if his lover likes him like he does her. He also talks about what their love will look like, for example, he says, “Picture this, you and I, with no one else around us”. Audio Jacob Sartorius - Love Me Back (Audio) Lyrics Picture this, you and I With no one else around us What if we, we were more than friends Pretty eyes, so beautiful When you're looking at me I wanna tell, tell you everything And what if I say That I want you like that, there's no taking it back, I know And what if I wait? I might never get another chance I'm just gonna throw this out I kinda wanna know right now If you ever think about About me when I'm not around I think I feel it in my body, body Whenever you're close to me I kinda wanna know right now And if I said I liked you, would you love me back, though? If I said I I liked you, would you love me back, though? Would you love me back though? It's hard to breathe, you're hard to read I don't notice feeling Could it be it's all in my head? And what if I say That I want you like that, there's no taking it back, I know (Uh-uh) And what if I wait? I might never get another chance I'm just gonna throw this out I kinda wanna know right now If you ever think about About me when I'm not around I think I feel it in my body, body Whenever you're close to me I kinda wanna know right now And if I said I liked you, would you love me back, though? If I said I liked you, would you love me back, though? Would you love me back, though? If I said I liked you, would you love me back, though? Would you love me back, though? I know I like you, and we can call this history So if you liked me too, would you still keep it a mystery? I know we ain't the closest, maybe that could change I only think about you every single day And all I ever wanted was for you to feel the same way You and I, chilling on a Friday 'Ey, and don't even ever forget, though You know, I'm tryna' be out of the friendzone I'm just gonna throw this out I kinda wanna know right now If you ever think about (And if I said I liked you, would you love me back, though?) (Yeah, wassup?) If I said I liked you, would you love me back, though? (Just let me know) Would you love me back, though? (Yeah, you gotta stop playing these games, for real) If I said I liked you, would you love me back, though? Would you love me back, though? Category:Songs Category:The Last Text EP songs